wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus McCloud
Marcus McCloud (born March 3, 1996) is an American actor, singer and dancer. He's best known for his role as Luke Dawson in the Wiki Channel original series, Luke & Lauren. He also is signed to Wiki Records and stars in the Wiki Channel original movie, ZAYN ; opposite Zander Sun & Lisha Jane. Early life McCloud was born and grew up in New York City, New York with his single mother, Amy McCloud. McCloud generally was a quiet kid throughout school and didn't really have much friends. When McCloud was 10 years old he saw his first Broadway show which inspired him to begin acting. He started attending an acting summer camp and fell in love with the craft. This blossomed McCloud into a much more outgoing and confident person. Later at the end of that year, Marcus got an agent and began to act professionally. History '2005-2012: The beginning of a new career' McCloud was 10 years old when he saw his first Broadway show. This inspired him to begin acting so his mother sent him to an acting summer camp that summer. There, Marcus's talent showed and he fell in love with the craft. Later in 2005, McCloud auditioned for a few agencies and landed one of them. McCloud began auditioned immediately after he got an agent but he did not get his first role until spring in 2006, playing a nonspeaking role in a boy scouts commercial. McCloud continued to audition. His next role was in a commercial for Hinchy's Dog Food in October 2006 where he played the main role. Even though McCloud was not landing many roles as fast as he was hoping, he absolutely loved going to auditions, meeting new people, and even seeing familiar faces at auditions. He made a lot of friends and many casting directors recognized him from previous auditions. McCloud did a few more commercials in 2007 and finally landed his first guest starring role in the Nickelodeon show, "The Naked Brothers Band," where he had to fly out to L.A. to film. After receiving this role, McCloud and his mother moved out to L.A. to pursue more roles in TV and film. In mid 2008, McCloud landed a role in the Nickeloden pilot, "Juvenile Educated Rich Kids." The pilot was revised a bunch and then reshot in late 2008. After that pilot was not picked up, McCloud was asked to take part in another Nickelodeon pilot in 2009 titled "Goomer Gumball Machine." That pilot was not picked up either and McCloud no longer had anything to do with Nickelodeon. In an interview in 2014 McCloud said, "Back then when I shot those pilots I so badly wanted them to be picked up and I was really upset when they weren't but looking back on it, they had no chance. The writing wasn't good. The plot was good but the script just wasn't where it needed to be." '2013-present: Big break with Wiki Channel after 8 years of acting; signing with Wiki Records' McCloud continued to do more commercials and guest starring appearances on TV shows. He had guest starring appearances on shows such as iCarly, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Sesame Street, Supernatural, and Nikita. He also had featured roles in movies such as Hugo and Ice Age: Continental Drift. In 2013, McCloud landed the co-leade role in the reshoot of the Wiki Channel pilot, "Luke & Lauren," replacing the original actor of Luke. The series was picked up by Wiki Channel who later asked McCloud to audition for their upcoming Halloween themed movie, "ZAYN." In an interview McCloud stated, "Landing a role on Wiki Channel was my big break, it's probably the best thing that's ever happened to me career wise. I love working with Wiki Channel, they're very supportive and amazing to work with." In 2014, McCloud signed with Wiki Records to begin his music career. Singing is something McCloud has been doing ever since he began acting. He is very talented in writing songs but it wasn't until he joined Wiki Channel that he thought he might want to turn his music into a career. On September 9, 2014, McCloud released his first single titled, "Keep Your Head Up." His second single, "My Weakness," released November 18, 2014 and ended up being a huge hit for McCloud. Filmography Shows 'Movies' Discography Singles Category:Male Actors Category:Actors Category:Jessie1010's actors Category:Employed Actors Category:Males